


我为你而活，只因畏惧改变

by VioletPassion



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M, Sad, Self-Acceptance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletPassion/pseuds/VioletPassion
Summary: 山姆打开食品柜，发现巴基的麦片盒子底下压着一封信。一把小刀，请谨慎阅读。





	我为你而活，只因畏惧改变

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [afraid of changing (i’ve built my life around you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873067) by [vers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vers/pseuds/vers). 



山姆：

 

发现这封信的时候不要惊慌。我知道你一向爱大惊小怪，但是这次我需要你冷静下来，好吗？

 

我现在很好。非常好。你只要记住这一点就行了。不用费力找我，你找不到的。我需要你接受这一点。

 

我从没想过我的人生会变成这个样子。在我遇见史蒂夫之前，我一度以为自己会平安长大成人，娶个漂亮姑娘，平平淡淡地度过一生。但史蒂夫总是有办法把事情搞得天翻地覆。他走到哪儿麻烦就跟到哪儿，而我总是跟在他后面。

 

你知道的，大部分人以为，我才是我俩这对奇怪搭档中的头儿。我嗓门大，个子高，也更会交际。但是老天作证，我愿意做史蒂夫让我去做的任何事。我这一生从未遇见过第二个像他这样的人。

 

当我开拔去打仗时，我很害怕，害怕极了。我不想上战场。我知道这样很自私，但是我只想回到我们那间破旧的小公寓里，蜷在沙发上，臂弯里拥抱着史蒂夫。我永远搞不懂史蒂夫为什么会渴望上战场。

 

他总是那样的。我知道他注定要实现了不起的成就。我这话听起来很肉麻，别取笑我，山姆·威尔逊。毕竟，我是个坠入爱河的男人。

 

史蒂夫度过了美满的一生。我知道一定是这样的。但不知怎的，这让我心痛。

 

我愿意承认我一直爱着史蒂夫。即使我一度不肯直面自己的感情，内心深处我一直明白，他就是我的此生挚爱。只不过，我不是他的挚爱。但这没关系，因为我所希望的一切就是看到他幸福快乐。我知道他的确过得很好。但看着他灰白的头发，还有眼睛里温柔的回忆，我只是无法理解发生的这一切。仅此而已。

 

爱是自私的。它总是不断地索取、索取再索取，却很少给予。

 

我本不应有此生的，山姆。我本应在战争中死去，和那些再也无法回家与爱人团聚的士兵葬在一起。但是我放不下史蒂夫。不过既然他已经放下我了，我想我也是时候放手了。

 

这就是我长达一个世纪的暗恋史。大概是你听过的最悲惨的故事吧。

 

抱歉让你看到这些惨兮兮的话，山姆。一提起史蒂夫，我总是会过分多愁善感。这大概是我的本能。

 

不要担心我。试着忘怀这一切吧，队长（captain）。我保证，我也会努力释怀的。

 

你永远的朋友，

巴基

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. 译者不承认史蒂夫会抛弃巴基。
> 
> P.P.S. 巴基是个温柔的小天使，他值得最好的。
> 
> P.P.P.S. 标题翻得很糟糕，还请见谅。


End file.
